Delicacy
by KaelynMarie
Summary: She's delicate, he's hard edged. She's soft spoken, he's abrasive. She's terrified of other people, he can't stand them. "You made...a gun. A gun with no bullets." "They wouldn't let me. They never have." HieixOC. M for possible future sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Kaelyn: Well guys, this is the first I've written here in a very long time. I'm a bit rusty, but I hope you

enjoy it :)

**Author's Note:** I do not own anything Yu Yu Hakusho, though I reserve the rights to my own original

characters.

"All right pacifier-breath, what now?"

"Hey, Urameshi when are you gunna start going to classes? Keiko's not gunna stick around too long if you're a dead beat."

"Eh...I'm not really concerned. She's stuck around through all my crap for more than ten years now. If she's gunna leave, she'd have done it by now."

"Yusuke, you can't be counting on being Spirit Detective for the rest of your life. Kuwabara raises a valuable point."

"Anyways! Back to the reason you are all here, social hour is over. I need you three to keep aneye on one of your fellow students. This is her picture; her name is Adelyn Range, you may have seen her around."

Yusuke's head cocked to the side as his eyes narrowed, examining the picture, "Yeah...that weird American kid? What's up with her?"

"She's been emitting strange energies so she's been under Spirit World surveillance for quite some time now. It wasn't until recently that we caught this footage, giving us all the proof that we needed." Koenma then pressed a very large red button on an ironically small remote, dimming the lights and lowering a projector from the ceiling.

The five watched silently as the scene played out. She was sitting underneath a tree in the school yard, pulling out a lunch box when someone they all recognized as one of the school's notorious bullies snatched it from her hands. He threw it back at her in a angry huff when he realized it was empty and left her by herself. She smiled weakly to herself and picked up the box that should contain a sandwich of some sort and pulled the lid off. The gang and the tiny ruler then watched as, particle by particle, her lunch formed itself.

Yusuke's jaw fell slightly slack, "What the hell? You're telling me this chick can make stuff with her mind?"

"She's a fabricator demon," chimed in Hiei matter-of-factly after a long bout of silence.

"She's decendant from a race of demons called the Creators. Old as time because they themselves were the beginning of it."

"I thought Spirit World was in charge of all that. Telling people where to go and what not."

"That's only true for the after life, Kuwabara. Us here in the Spirit World were only created as a form of power distribution. The Creators have a limited energy source. Though it may seem unfathomable to all of us, it's very restrictive in terms of what they are in control of. Death is the only way they can regain what's been handed out. So, our job is to assure that in death, everything remains in control and that in life we monitor random acts of violence, as they are not the will of the creators. That's why we take murder as such a serious crime in Makai. An over-abundance of energy surging back to the Creators will throw their delicately formed balance out of whack, causing catastrophic results in all three worlds no one can bring themselves to even imagine.

"As for the girl, her powers are the result of the restraints on the Creator's procreation. So, while she may be able to create beings, they are imperfect. They obey everything that she says, and their capacity for emotion is always random and limited."

"So, I guess I just don't understand why we have to watch out for this chick. What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her, Yusuke. It's the fact that her existance is a threat to itself. The Creators only give a child of their own to the world every few millennia so ̶ "

"She would be the perfect target for anyone wishing to start a demon uprising."

"Precisely."

Kaelyn: Well then! This is the very first thing I've written in a very long time on FanFiction. It was a lot

easier than I thought it would be. Suprisingly enough, it just kind of starting flowing once I

picked up my pencil. Can't kick old habits I suppose :) I love constuctive criticism so feel free.

It can only make me better.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaelyn: Well, here's chapter two I guess! I'll admit I'm pretty excited to be writing this. I've got most of

the plot figured out but that's always subject to change.

Curious (): I understand that there were a few things that may have seemed like major flaws in a

realistically YYH based fic, but I assure you those gaps will be filled. As for her name, if

you read closely it does say that she is American, hence the lack of a Japanese name. I take

no offense to your review and appreciate your honesty greatly. I hope you continue to give

me your feedback :)

**Author's Note: **I own nothing Yu Yu Hakusho, however I do reserve the rights t my own original

characters.

Kurama's POV

The past few weeks, for the most part, had been uneventful. The closest we had to a threat on Adelyn's life was someone tripping her on the stairs. Most of us had at least one block with her, which we utilized by discretely becoming more social with her. Kuwabara, as it turned out, was the first to spike any real interest with her. They shared an Animal Science and a Poetry Understanding class and both had an affinity for cats. I was next, having The Darker Side of Man with her and convincing her to join the Botany Club. Lastly was Yusuke. Socializing with him took the longest because she was basically petrified at first. We'd learned that she was almost chronically soft spoken and only liked to talk when she's thought it over or s genuinely confused. Eventually though she warmed up to his antics, seeing past his bad reputation (and equally discouraging attendance record), and welcomed his intimidating presence during their lunch break together. It has been almost two weeks since she's had to run into the bathroom to 'make' her lunch. One thing that the three of us have spoken about on multiple occasions since our meeting with Koenma was the energy that she emits. We can all sense a very peculiar, untraceable aura coming from her, but compared to what we've heard of her lineage, it seems almost stifled. I've come to my own personal conclusions, but the easiest way to be sure is to just wait until the next time we report to Koenma.

Today seemed like just another ordinary day of keeping an eye on her. I hadn't seen her since our first class of the day, but today was Wednesday, meaning that she would be a Botany Club after school. Everyone else had reported in well, no suspicious behavior, on time to class, no weird vibes. Even Hiei, who we made sure kept an eye on her during her free block, during which she usually was outside working on her homework.

I wasn't concerned.

I wasn't concerned that is until she didn't show up after school.

Excusing myself from the club, I slipped out into the hall and called up Hiei. "Have you seen Adelyn, Hiei?"

"Briefly. The girl switched up today and when into town instead of staying put. I've been monitoring her with the Jagan. Following her would be foolish in this setting."

"Alright, just keep an — "

I could hear the communicator hit the ground. Hiei was nowhere to be seen.

"Kuso..."

Hiei's POV

_ 'Imbecilic child, where did you go.'_

Following around a stupid human born child was the least of my concerns, but as a requirement of my parole, I'm bound to any ridiculous request of the Tantei from that bite-sized rulers mouth. I had already covered half of the city and still no girl. It wasn't until I heard her scream that I set off in a definite direction.

I found her in an alley just a few blocks east from where I was, backed against a wall held at knife point.

_'Have you found her yet?'_ The fox's voice rang dripping with adrenaline in my head.

_'She's surrounded in an alley. I have clear sight.'_

_ 'Protect her!'_

I didn't. I stood there and watched as those human scum tried to coax her into being their sexual token, claiming they wouldn't hurt her. I laughed seeing how pathetic and weak they were, silently wishing they would have the spine to actually take what they wanted. No negotiating, just cold-blooded greed. The other part of me wanted to wait and see what she was capable of. If this girl's life was worth so much, then she'd have to prove it to me.

The three surrounding her continued on with their snide remarks, almost egging her on as they made subtle advances. She turned to face the corner in a fearful mess, clutching her arms up to her chest. They thought they had won. I thought they had won, and was slowly beginning to recognize this as more and more of a waste of my time.

The four of us were wrong. She turned around with a fiery sort of determination in her eyes, a look that was slightly nullified by the obvious terror still present in the situation. It her hands she held a gun, a small hand gun that if shot right could still result in the death of the other party, and she looked like she had every intension to keep trying for that right shot.

I watched as one by one her attackers fell to the ground, but there was no evidence of her ever shooting the gun.

_'Get down here. Now.'_

I could see Kurama running towards Raelyn, giving her weak body fatigued mind and a crutch, and realized that this had just become more than the simple task of guard duty.

Kurama glared up at me, a scowl on his face. "Why didn't you do something sooner?"

"She hadn't convinced me she was worth saving."

"She hadn't — do you realize the severity of the matter at hand. Do you have any comprehension or are you just really that detached? This girl, no matter how simple she may seem, is a descendant of the reasons we are both here."

"Hn."

"You're impossible. When are you going to realize that this quid pro quo attitude of yours is going to be your downfall?"

He took her arm from around his neck and handed her to me.

"At the very least you could support her."

He walked up to the firearm that was laying on the ground and picked it up, removing the clip. He chuckled to himself slightly and spoke redundantly to the unconscious girl.

"You made...a gun. A gun with no bullets."

I readjusted her on my shoulder when she started to cough, her coughing turning into half-hearted laughter.

"They wouldn't let me. They never have."


	3. Chapter 3

**Tacobell**: Flamer! No offense, but if you dislike it so much, why are you reading? Personally, I think a  
little Mary-Sue is what keeps us all interested :)**  
suney**: Your positivity brightens my day! I hope you keep reading :D**  
kungfupandabear**: Thanks a lot! I'm excited to take you all for a ride with this story :)

And also a special thank you to **suney** (again), **rebelgoddess19**, **weaseldale**, and **Otaku Wench** for adding this story to their Story Alerts list, and also **iLuvOrangeSoda**,** kungfupandabear** (again), **I got mugged by a penguin**, **Lucrecia Selene Dresden**, **KiraKittyKat**, and **dancearound-9** for adding this story to their Favorite Stories list :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Yu Yu Hakusho, though I do reserve the rights to me own individual  
characters.

**Raelyn's POV**

"What are we supposed to do when she wakes up?"

"Debrief her. She needs to know what's going on, and what will be happening now that she understands her situation. She'll be housed at Genkai's from now on. There's no other option."

"And if she tries to create one?"

"Then we are prepared."

Darkness. Just the back of my eyelids. My senses were dulled. I could...feel...but everything was muted. Listening...Shuichi? Then, a sort of pure but hardened voice, and a harsh and jaded one. _Open_, I told myself, but my eyes remained shut.

"...sense her?"

"It's a defense mechanism. Only those familiar with and openly searching for the energy signal can find it. But it's not perfect. For other demons and those humans whom are spiritually aware, and even those whom are not, there is still an unexplainable pull to her. No one realizes why they are drawn to her, just that they cannot help themselves. The most that we can reason this from is her lineage. Though it may not be as abundant as it was when man and demonkind first emerged, there are still and always will be forms of worship towards them. Perhaps there is just a sense of connection to them through her."

**Kurama's POV**

This girl...confused me to say the least. She had referred to a 'they'. Was she aware of where her abilities came from? She was an interesting case. From what I personally gathered of her, she was a very dark person. Not in a personal way, but she had a very dark, almost artistic quality to her. After all, our class together was majority male students, most of AP stature there for a challenge. She was there because she was genuinely interested in the psychologically dark part of the human mind.

It was an uncomfortable situation to be in. The three of us sitting there, silently waiting for not only Botan to retrieve Yusuke and Kuwabara, but for Adelyn to regain consciousness. The once comfortable chairs where now stiff and uninviting. I opted to stand.

**Hiei's POV**

This girl was strange. One would think that given the gift she was and on the scale that it is, she would be a carefully selected perfectly capable host. You would be incorrect. She was human and unbelievably foolish. She was impulsive and incredibly frail, not to mention lacking in any kind of ability to handle stress. It was a waste, so much it disgusted me.

**Adelyn's POV**

It felt like I had been sitting here for millennium. Floating, unable to wake myself from this half-hearted slumber. The silence was driving me crazy. They weren't talking anymore, just occupying themselves with nervous habits. Pacing, finger tapping, the occasional sigh. I was dying. I needed to wake up and get out of here. I can't be here, I'm not _supposed_ to be here. This isn't right.

The mental battle with myself continued for some time, through Yusuke and Kuwabara joining the mix with an undoubtedly extra female body. I was itching to move, to blink, to do _something_. Every second more I spent laying here was another that I could feel the uneasy impulse to make a break for it seeping through my pores.

What confused me the most was when they spoke to each other. There was one side, which was the normal human conversation, but then there was another that was making the situation even more uncomfortable. It was the side in which they spoke of me, not just me but me as an item, something that needed protecting. And all of this talk about my ancestors, are they the ones who control me? The ones that cause these impulses and gave me this ̶ ability in the first place?

**Kurama's POV**

As we all sat around and played the waiting game, we could all feel the atmosphere weighing heavier on us. The tension was almost nauseating.

"Uh...hey guys I think she might be comin' around..."

It didn't take a second for all eyes in the room to be glued on her. The tips of her fingers were twitching slightly, and you could easily see the slight scowl in her mouth from the strain of bringing herself to. Then, just like that she was awake, jade eyes mixed with a flurry of emotions. Confusion, anger, fear, doubt. She looked like a caged animal.

"Well, good morning sleepy head!" Botan had always been the one to ignore circumstances.

"I'm just going to be realistic here and take it you're looking for the answers to quite a few thing: Where am I? Who are you? What do you want? I assure you that we are here to do nothing more than assist you. We understand your confusion, and we are here to help clear all of that up. My name is ̶ "

"I don't want your help."

**Normal POV**

"I don't want your help."

"Ah...well I understand where that may be coming from, but you really don't have a ̶ "

"A what? A _choice_? I don't think you understand what I'm saying to you. I don't want your help, your protection, or your explanations. Don't you get that life is hard enough for me as it is? I don't want to know why everything is the way it is. I've dealt my whole life coping with the fact that I'm some bizarre freak of nature. I don't want a _reason_ for it! I don't even want whatever _it_ is! So do me a favor and just leave me to what I can make of my life, I've done it for seventeen years so far without _you_, or any of you for that matter! I'm just fine all by myself. I've been friendless for my entire life, so don't go thinking that suddenly a few weeks of hospitality will restore my faith in the human race or give me any reason to cling to it. It _doesn't_. Please, just get off this high, chivalrous horse, and leave me be."

"Botan, take her home."

"What?"

"You heard me, take her home. She's made it very clear that she does not want to be here, so take her back to where she's supposed to be."

**Adelyn's POV**

"...take her home."

Finally, some logical thinking and proactive action. No more of this utter insan ̶

Darkness.

**Kaelyn**: Sorry for the wait on this one! I've just been ultra busy with finals and finishing up school, not  
to mention my work ethics are kind of horrid ... but I've resolved that to right a bit everyday,  
so I don't feel pressured to write a whole chapter in one sitting. That kind of awakens my inner  
procrastinator. Remember! If there's anything faulty or something that you just think would be  
a nice part of the story, don't feel ashamed to let me know! I love doing little personalized bits  
to make you happy :D


	4. Chapter 4

A special thanks to** celestia101** for adding my story to your Alerts List, and another special thanks to **hieilover9876** for adding my story to your Favorite Stories!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Yu Yu Hakusho, though I do reserve the rights to my own original characters.

**Raelyn's POV**

It was beginning to dawn on me that this wasn't going to be a situation I was going to be able to weasel my way out of. I was trapped ˗ I hated this feeling. The feeling that you're so helpless, even your own life is out of your control. It was distressing to even think about the predicament I was in, but that's the human mind, unable to focus on anything but the source of it's constraints.

This was now the second time in the past 24 hours that I have been unconscious. As if I wasn't feeling belittled enough as is. I don't want to be here, where ever here is. It feels wrong, like there's something pulling me in every desperate direction from here; anywhere but here.

But then there's my own mind, which wanted nothing more than to stay. The contradiction was nothing unusual to me. More often than not my gut would pull me in a completely different direction than my mind, and it was usually the better choice. But...I can't help but wonder what I've been missing out on all of these years.

**Kurama's POV**

"She's not going to be happy when she regains her consciousness. You know that, right?"

"Unfortunately, her happiness is not what I've concerned myself with. It is by far the least of our worries."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh, Koenma? I mean, she's not exactly gonna want to do what you want if you treat her like a prisoner." Yusuke did bring up a valid point.

"I agree with Yusuke. Her comfort with this situation is something we definitely need to take note of."

"Then you take care of that. I'm far too busy to make sure her pillow is fluffy enough."

"I think it's time for you to leave, sir. Long hours in the office have made you nothing less than irritable. I'm sure the boys are perfectly capable of handling it from here."

This entire situation with Raelyn has definitely put Koenma on edge. Actually, the pressure this has put on him is weighing so heavily you can practically see it radiating off of him when he walks into the room.

"Hey, Kuwabara, you're pretty big on the whole womens rights thing. Why the hell didn't you say something about the way the brat was talking about her?"

"Shut up, Urameshi. It's not funny."

**Kuwabara's POV**

What is it with this girl? Whenever I'm around her, I get the tingly feeling, like something awful is about to happen. Something that no matter how hard we try to stop it – is unstoppable. This chick gives me the heebie-jeebies. And what was with that rant earlier? She sounds kinda like the shrimp, except not in the 'I'm going to kill you, you fool' kind of way.

"Jeez, never thought I'd see the day Kuwabara's so stuck in his own head he doesn't even take the time to defend a girl."

**Kurama's POV**

I remember having seen Kuwabara like this before. Never this long because there was something to distract him, but all the same. Unfortunately, he has no option but to dwell on it this time around. I can smell the nervous sweat building on his brow; I catch every little twitch at the corner of his mouth. I can sense it.

He's terrified.

**Kaelyn:** Woohoo! Crank them out! REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW! Even if you just say you like my story it's much appreciated, and then as usual feel free to point out errors or submit story line suggestions. I love working with you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaelyn:** So I have something rather funny to admit to you all. My sleep deprivation got the best  
of me and in chapter three the main character's name magically changed to Raelyn. xD  
but I fixed it.

**rainbowdragongirl101**: I realize that the first few chapters have been vague as to who's talking, but it was intentional. With the whole situation, it was more of a way to show how besides themselves everyone is.

**dancearound-9**: Thanks! It's kind of weird for me writing a character that's more so along the lines of Hiei's personality, but I'm trying my hardest :)

**KiraKittyKat**: You make me laugh :) Sorry about the last chapter being so short, but I felt like I was leaving the other characters out, but I didn't want to get to where this chapter starts quite then, so I delved into Kuwabara's mind a little.

And a special thanks to **safire0172** and **Yodai Hiro-Ainohimitsu** for adding this story to their Story Alerts list!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing Yu Yu Hakusho, though I do reserve the rights to my own original characters.

Adelyn's POV

"This will be your room."

Charming.

_Flashback_

Consciousness was not an easy feat to accomplish as it would turn out. I've been laying here for no doubt hours listening to pacing, finger tapping, flurries of papers, and the occasional unwelcome conversation. I was foolish. I thought that for once in my life I actually had someone who liked me. Someone on my side. I was living a lie. Kurama, whom is Shuichi judging by conversation flow, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. All names I've heard thrown around a bit, and all voices I've heard in response.

I'm a chronic eaves dropper though, and it's only worsened by the fact that eaves dropping is all I can manage in my current state. I'll admit that I am ― intrigued by what seems to be going on. The flight instincts have been dulled and pushed towards the back of my mind now, and my human nature is getting the better of me.

This is the final push. I just need to will myself a little further, I can feel the muscles in my eyelids straining. And then, finally.

My eyes are now open, flooded with bright artificial lighting. It takes a moment, but a short one, and I can observe my surroundings without hurting my eyes. _This is a different room than before._ The atmosphere is now much heavier. I can feel all of their eyes on me as I lift myself into a sitting position, only to look up and stare down the one behind the desk. Presumably the one in charge.

"I'll humor you."

_End Flashback_

I have no bags with me. The glorious thing about this curse? Money is no longer a necessity. Though one would question my capacity for creativity, since I must make material items with a mental image. It's almost like a photo album. If I like a shirt I happen so see, all I need to do is touch it for a split second and my mind memorizes its make up. Convenience at its finest.

_Making a full bedroom set is not of my concern right now, so a mattress will do just fine._

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Do you want company on the way back to the main part of the temple, or would you prefer to go alone?"

This girl had been introduced to me when I first arrived. Yukina, a pretty little thing. She lit up a room with her innocence and purity.

"I'll be fine by myself."

I was not very fond of 'company' anymore. I walked over to the window, changing the structure of the building to accommodate a window seat. _There's no point in being frugal anymore._ Sitting and thinking was almost therapeutic at this point of my life. It allowed me to stay grounded and focused, as well as not become over whelmed by life's many frustrations.

Hiei's POV

This human was a horrible waste of an existence, but every now and again I would catch myself thinking about the intensity of her outburst in Reikai. I will admit, when I let my guard down, she became _interesting_ to me. Like a riddle. Once and a while I would indulge my questioning, however briefly, and sift through her surface thoughts. Like I was now.

_'You know, if you care so much about understanding me, you might as well just do it face to face. Stop being a coward.'_

I was no coward, so without hesitation I let myself down onto the other end of her window seat through the open window. Her arms were crossed; an eyebrow raised quizzically at my intentions.

Adelyn's POV

After gracing me with his fleeting presence, we just sat across from each other, not saying a single word. I wasn't the one waltzing around in people's minds. He would be the first to talk if he hoped to gain anything.

His name is Hiei. He's damaged, I can feel it. Like a tiny connection between my mind and his. However, unlike myself, he is a fool. He doesn't acknowledge the existence or even possibility of having any sort of emotion. He believes that he is void, which is really the source of all that troubles him.

"Onna ―"

"Adelyn. If you want answers then you will have to address me by my name."

I could see the ever so slight raise of his top lip. An easy sign of frustration.

"You could sense me."

"Every time, yes. I just got sick of your evasive actions. Snooping around gains you no real knowledge, just a mild understanding."

Silence again, only this time I could tell he was thinking of something to say. His body language had changed to a rather relaxed lean against the wall, staring out the window with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Why don't you just tell her?" I ask him.

He does nothing but look back at me.

"Why not just tell her that you're her brother? Don't you think she cares?"

"Who―" I could feel her temper starting to boil.

"Don't do anything rash, no one told me. I'm just not blind. Your eyes are not only beautiful, but uncommon and unnatural, so don't even try to shrug off that obvious family trait the two of you share. I could see the way you reacted towards Kuwabara's interaction with Yukina. You were defensive. But then your interaction with her was nothing more than a meek 'hello' from her."

Nothing. Just a noticeably less comfortable stance.

"You need help, Hiei."

His gaze was emblazoned with accusation.

"You have emotions, Hiei. Stop ignoring them. Don't you understand how much easier everything would be for you if you just _cared_ a little bit more?"

"Don't be a fool, girl. Don't think that after a moments with me you understand how I think and who I am. No one can help me. There's nothing to figure out."

And he was gone, but I knew that he was still listening.

"I can."

**Kaelyn:** Coming up! Something we were all sure Hiei would never do! You'll have to read the  
next chapter to find out :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaelyn:** My god it's been quite some time. Between school and the fifty thousand hours of work each of my studio classes gave me each week, I just lost track of this. Then, to top it all off, I had to have freaking BRAIN SURGERY. Not fun. Anyways, here it is, finally published! And I promise to be better in the future, my apologies!

**rainbowdragongil101: **Thanks so much for your support!

**KiraKittyKat: **Your continued support keeps me going! I've noticed the vocabulary thing...I just write with words I actually say, so maybe that's just saying something about the other authors ;)

**no name 128:** Hmm... definitely not a schizo, but thanks for the words of encouragement!

**Emerald Gaze: **Here's that chapter! I used the unconsciousness scenes because I'm sick of reading stories where the author jumps into things too fast. I like the build :)

**PiNkBuN17: **The update has arrived! Thanks so much for your input, it's rare that someone would review each chapter even though the next is already published. You're the best!

**whispersongs: **I did continue :D so happy reading!

Also, a special shout out to **joemarnc**, **no name 128**, **PiNkBuN17**,** Emerald Gaze**, and **whispersongs **for adding Delicacy to their story alerts, to **Hiei's Daisi **for adding me to their author alerts, to **Homunculus7SIN**, , **Shadowsammy**, and **whispersongs **(again) for adding Delicacy to their favorite stories, and finally to **KiraKittyKat** for adding me to their favorite authors!

** Adelyn's POV**

The smell of home cooking crept its way into my nostrils, tantalizing my taste buds. But I didn't want their pity food, so I just made my own and brushed by them all without acknowledging the slightest part of their existences. It didn't last very long.

"What did you do that for?" I asked Yusuke as he threw my dinner into the trash.

"You're eating with the rest of us. Keiko went through the trouble of making food for all of us, so you're going to eat it."

"Thanks, but I don't need you're 'hospitality'."

"Adelyn, that's enough. What's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _me_, Shuichi? Maybe I was lied to, deceived, made a fool of, used?"

"It's time for you to be quiet, child. I've just about had enough of your bogus scorn. If you weren't being such an idiot maybe you'd realize that these boys were only doing what they were told. It's their job. Get a mission and complete it. That's how it's always been and how it will continue to be because none of them are in any kind of position to disobey Koenma's orders. This is my house and you will respect every single person in it. If you're not going to say something useful, than keep your damn mouth shut."

I cringed a little at Genkai's blunt retaliation to my childish behavior so, I did what I was told. I shut my mouth and took the open seat between Kuwabara and Yusuke. Immediately Kuwabara's posture stiffened as he leaned slightly in the other direction, while Yusuke rested his chin on the hand nearest me, clearly trying to cause a form of separation between the two of us. So I sat in total, alienated frustration doing nothing more than pushing my food around the plate, trying desperately to ignore my salivating palette. Minutes ticked by in an agonizingly slow pace and, one by one, everyone started to leave the table. Eventually, I was the only one remaining; even well after all the dishes had been washed and they had all sat down to enjoy each others company in the living room ̶ I sat alone. Their laughter taunted me. The sounds of Yusuke and Kuwabara wrestling, Keiko begging in a calm voice for them to cut it out, even Shuichi's low chuckle he tried to cover up with a cough. It all mocked me, reminding me of what was never really mine in the first place. I couldn't take it, so I left and sat in silence, mindlessly trying to occupy myself with creating the bedroom set I couldn't be bothered with earlier. I decided against having a clock. Its incessant ticking would drive me crazy far quicker than solitude.

Eventually the house went quiet, a sign that everyone had returned to their respected homes. I slipped out of my room and crept my way downstairs, tensing every time my foot found a creaky floor board. This house gave me the chills at night. During the day when it was filled with bright and cheery people, it too had seemed bright and cheery. Now that I'm experiencing it in its raw sincerity, I could tell it had seen many things, the extent of which I dared not to dwell on.

This group of friends had scarred me in a way I knew I would not soon forget. Before them, my existence was normal to me, nothing out of the ordinary. I had never felt the need to have friends, never striven to be surrounded by people because I had never known the feeling. Now I do. I know the feeling of having something, no matter how simple, to wake up to. I know happiness, but I'm too stubborn to stop pushing it away. These people I've met are amazing, all gentle, caring, and kind in their own way. Who am I, one who has had nothing close to them, to be so selfish as to want them all to myself? Why do _I_ deserve_ them_?

"Self pity will get you no where but in your own way." I hadn't heard him come into the room. I hadn't even known he was staying. Hiei's funny that way I guess. Like he's always there. Like a ghost.

"If you've found something worth fighting for, stop being a fool and fight. You're own stupidity is the only problem here. I've know those three fools for long enough to know they have far too kind hearted to lie for their own benefit."

"What about you then?" He just looked at me. "You talk about them, but not yourself. You speak higher of them. I can tell though, you're not that different."

"Hn. You know nothing about me."

"I can tell you started out like me, alone. But they showed you kindness and friendship, just like they did me. Somewhere along the line, you decided that they were worth fighting for. That's way you're telling me now, because you can see the similarities too. You see a little bit of the person you used to be in me, don't you?"

I watched as he stood up to leave. "Just eat your food and go to bed, onna," and he was gone.

I stood as well, pulled some of the left overs from the fridge, and ate in silence.

**Kurama's POV **

I had been standing there for quite some time, having followed Adelyn to assure she wouldn't try and leave. It was fascinating, watching Hiei willingly interact with someone else. He had done so for years with me, but this was different. Had had only just met this girl who is, for all intensive purposes, just a human. But here he was, being more civilized with her than others whom he has known for years now. It baffled me.

"Fox."

"Feeling talkative tonight, Hiei, aren't we?" I couldn't help but heckle him a little.

He glowered at me, "Shut up and go to sleep. She's not going anywhere." He was gone just as soon as he came.

Try as I might, the chuckle made it past my lips. Regardless of how little we know about this girl, somehow she's changing him.

And he knows it.

**Kaelyn:** Again, I'm so sorry to everyone! Please don't let that keep you from reviewing!


End file.
